Travel CUTS
Travel CUTS (French: Voyages Campus) is a Canadian travel agency catering to student, youth, educational, and budget travellers. Under its original ownership, Travel CUTS was operated as a hybrid commercial enterprise and non-profit organziation. Operations Travel CUTS was founded with the purpose of providing discounted travel and International Student Identity Cards to students; however, it has since expanded to serve the general public as well. Travel CUTS operates over 30 locations in Canada and the United States, often on or near university and college campuses ("CUTS" was originally an acronym for "Canadian University Travel Service"). In the province of Quebec, the company operates as Voyages Campus. Travel CUTS also owns and operates several specialty divisions, catering to different categories of travellers: *The Adventure Travel Company *Volunteer Abroad *Student Work Abroad *Innovative Group Travel History Travel CUTS had its origins in the 1950s with travel services offered by the now-defunct Canadian Union of Students ("CUS") through an unincorporated operation. After the CUS dissolved in 1969, a group of Ontario university student councils formed the Association of Ontario Student Councils, which took over the operation of the student travel service. In the next few years, the Association of Ontario Student Councils expanded across Canada and came to be called the Association of Students' Councils ("AOSC"). As a result of legislation passed by the Canadian government requiring airline tickets to be sold through travel agents, in 1974 the AOSC incorporated a wholly owned subsidiary, "Canadian University Travel Services Limited" ("CUTS"). In 1979, CUTS established its "Student Work Abroad Program" ("SWAP"), which is still in operation. SWAP assists students to obtain the necessary documentation to travel and work in foreign countries. In 1981, the Canadian Federation of Students ("CFS") was founded and replaced a large number of provincial and national student organizations. After its creation, CFS incorporated a separate division, CFS-Services, which took over operation of the services previously operated by the AOSC, including CUTS. At that time, CUTS adopted the trade-name "Travel CUTS". In 1996, the University of Western Ontario University Students' Council initiated a lawsuit against CFS-Services, alleging that it illegally transferred assets from the AOSC to itself at a 1987 meeting. The student societies of three other universities (Alma Mater Society of the University of British Columbia, Queen's Alma Mater Society and University of Alberta Students' Union) later joined the suit as co-plaintiffs. The parties settled the action out of court, resulting in the plaintiffs acquiring a minority interest of the shares of Travel CUTS and two seats on its board of directors. As a result, the CFS held 76% of the shares and the Canadian Student Horizons Group (the plaintiff student groups) held 24%. Travel CUTS went into receivership on October 23, 2009 and several offices in Canada closed. On October 26, 2009, the Merit Travel Group, a privately held company, purchased Travel CUTS.Acquisiton Press Release Travel CUTS :: About Us References External links *Travel CUTS Canada *Voyages Campus *Merit Travel Category:1950s establishments in Canada Category:Companies established in 1974 Category:travel agencies Category:Travel and holiday companies of Canada